Lance: Bird Baron of Crime (Private Roleplay with Silverknight)
This is a private roleplay between Alexneushoorn and Silverknight01 and is considered Non-Canon. Characters Lance the Eagle/Alexneushoorn Ignus Curro/Silverknight01 Plot Lance the Eagle has just arrived in Station Square, a city full of possibilities. Lance is hoping to build a criminal syndicate in Station Square. He meets a rebellious teen who wishes to be a criminal like Lance, causing him to take the boy under his wing. Will they survive in a world full of criminals, hustlers and psychopaths? Chapter 1) It was the dead of night in Station Square, the city 's usual busy bustlings were more subdued. It was at this hour that two shady characters had decided to meet at the city's harbor. One very impatient man was waiting under a lamp post, grumbling all sorts of complaints. He appeared to be leaning back on its structure while fidgeting around with a fire lighter of some sorts. A man wearing a white t-shirt, along with a dark brown flight jacket, brown pants and black work boots walked up to the other man. (I'm not sure who these shady characters are supposed to be, but I don't think this is the character Lance is supposed to meet, as he hasn't arrived in the city yet.) (Was thinking it could be an opposing gang that already has a foothold in the city. This could either give Lance some hard times or eventually give him new members of the syndicate. What do you think?) (I like that idea. We could do something with that.) ???: Hey, Tony...I'm here as you requested. "Took you long enough. I need ya to round up the gang. We got a trouble maker of sorts comin' to town in a few days. I figure we need to send em' a welcome committee.. If you know what I mean." The burly man hinted. ???: I know what ya mean, Tony. I'll get 'em ready. No big shot's gonna mess with the Torrentino Crime Family! The man then left to gather the gang. "Yer' in for one heck of a surprise, bird-brain. " Tony chuckled, turning to also leave the dock. A few days later... A ship was on it's way to the harbor of Station Square. Once it got there, a gray eagle sporting a white ponytail and black clothing left the ship. He had a bag filled with clothing in his left hand. His name was Lance Sullivan, and he was hoping to set up a criminal syndicate in the city. Lance: Well, here we are, Station Square, where I will hopefully set up my criminal syndicate. Lance left for the nearest hotel. Unbeknownst to Lance, he was being followed. A young teen on a skateboard was cruising along the sidewalk. Every once and awhile, taking a glance at the Eagle. Lance found a hotel and entered it. Lance: Hello there. I'm Lance Sullivan, and I just arrived in the city. I'd like to get a room here that I could stay in for a while until I have my own place. Receptionist: I see. Just arrived here and dreaming of making it big. I understand money is an issue when you're just getting started, so I'll give you a room for free. Room 210. The receptionist handed Lance the room key. Lance: Okay, thanks, ma'am. Lance took the key and went to Room 210. He unlocked the room and entered it. He put his bag of clothes on the bed and sat down on it. Lance: Well, I guess I'll just take a load off after that long boat trip. Lance decided to relax for a bit. Outside the hotel.. The teen on the skateboard had dialed a number on his cell and was talking to a gruff man. "Yo man. Yeah. He's staying at the Mochela Hotel..." Lance remained undisturbed for the entire afternoon. Resting until the late evening.. Lance decided to go for a walk. He locked his hotel room, put the key in his pocket and left the hotel. He then strolled through the city. Things were peachy until a burly man in an overcoat purposely tripped Lance into the pavement. "Yo buddy. Where ya off to this fine evening?" Lance: *groans* Just exploring the city...I'm new here, so I gotta explore town to get myself familiar with it... "Well lemme give ya a piece of advice. My and my buddies don't play so nice. So you better watch it, bub. ''The moment we see you pokin' yer nose where it don't belong is the moment we smash the birdy's head. Capiche?" The bear growled. Lance: Sure... Lance got up and walked off. Lance: Damn, I just got here and I already made enemies with some Mafia folks... "Wooooow dude. You got a real problem on your hands." A snooty voice echoed from a nearby alley. Sounded like a young teen, and he seemed to be refering to Lance. Lance turned to where the voice came from. Lance: Who's there? "Pffft. If you're a politician. No one of concern." A pair of green eyes flashed in the dark as the voice spoke. Lance: I'm not a politician. Politics are not really my f**king thing. The voice chuckled. "How'd ya rub the Torrentino family the wrong way?" Lance: I don't know. I just got here this morning. "Mmmmmhm. Whattcha doin' here from out of town, stranger? Din't you have better places to be than here?" Lance: I'm here to build up a criminal syndicate. The name's Lance Sullivan. There was no response for a moment, then the figure chuckled. In the darkness of the alleyway, a single flame lit itself. Illuminating the face of a young marten boy. "Call me Ignus." Lance: Okay. Say, how about we take a walk through the city? "Sounds good to me, gramps." Ignus shrugged as he sauntered out of the alley. Lance then walked off with Ignus. He looked across the street. Lance: Say, how about we steal a car and make it our own? "Y'know how to hot wire a car?" Iquis questioned Lance. The kid's face clearly expressing the doubt he felt. Lance: I do. I also know how to lockpick a car. Lance ran across the street towards a parked car. He picked the lock open and then proceeded to hot wire the car. It turned on. Lance: See, I told you I could do it. "Huh. Well waddaya know." Iquis chuckled, hopping inside the front passenger side of the car. "Well then Mr. Swipe. Where to?" Lance: We're gonna go get ourselves some weapons. Do you know anyone who is specialized in that stuff? "Yeah. Jaako's got some good stuff for cheap. Plus he ain't a squealer if you know what I mean. So we don't have to worry about gettin' ratted out. He's on the other side of town." Ignis pointed west. Lance nodded and made his way towards Jaako's. Ignus had directed him to this pristine hotel with a red carpet lined up at the front of the shiney gold door. "Eeeeere we are." Ignus announced, hopping out of the car. Lance left the car and walked into the hotel. Iquis gave the doorman a slap on the back before strolling inside the building without a care in the world. Lance: Hello, the name's Lance Sullivan. Apparently there's someone who's specialized in weapons in here? The man at the hotel's check-in desk glared suspiciously at Lance. "I'm sorry sir. I don't. Know what. you mean." The man said cuttingly. "Is he a first timer, Iggy?" "He suuuuure is. It's cool though. He's with me. He's got a bit of a mental condition." Ignus pointed back to Lance. "Aha. Well. Carry on then." The man shrugged, and Ignus waved Lance over to a glass elevator. Lance followed Ignus and entered the elevator with him. Lance: What floor? "The penthouse." Ignus grinned. Lance nodded and he sent the elevator for the penthouse. When they arrived a big gorilla was waiting for them on the other side of the door. "You almost blew it." He said to Lance gruffly. Lance: Sorry, I'm new in town, so I'm not used to it. Anyways, you got weapons for us to use? "Depends. You got cash to fit the bills?" Lance: I got 500 euro's on me. Is that enough? "Mmmmm.." The gorilla glanced to Ignis then back to the bird. "You know what. For this trouble maker. It will be." He chuckled, leading them into a pristine living room where a swan sat reclined on a plush chair. "Oh ho ho! ''Bonjour my copains!" "Ayeeee Jaako." Ignis waved. Lance bowed his head. Lance: Hello, my good sir. "Yes yes, come! Sit!" The swan gestured to some chairs. In which Ignus happily plopped down upon. Lance took a seat too. Lance: My name is Lance Sullivan. I came to Station Square to rise to the top of the underworld. I was hoping you could help me. "You've come to ze right place. I am a tinkerer of sorts. It's what I do." The swan reached for the TV remote and pressed a series of buttons. The whole wall that the TV was mounted to flipped around, to reveal rows and rows of weapons tech. "It's gotten bigger since I've last seen it. Business is good these days then, eh?" Ignus observed. "Oh you better believe it. My net worth has gone through ze roof." Lance smiled. Lance: This is great! I'll gladly join your crime family, sir. "Good man!" The swan slapped Lance on the back. "Come! See what toys I have!" He got up and strutted to the rows of weapons. Pulling out a certain sleek and silvery gun. Ignis was busy eating all the fancy cookies on the coffee table. Lance got up too and walked over. Lance: This looks nice. What gun is this? "It iz a cloaking device. Whatever you fire it upon will turn invisible for a certain amount of time." The swan demonstrated by shooting his gorilla butler.Who promptly disappeard. Lance nodded. Lance: Interesting, interesting. What else do you have? "One of zes guns was inspired by Ignis! It spits fire up to 15 feet! Also sere is some heavy machinery such as Rocket launchers available for purchasings." Lance: I'll take the fire gun, please. How much for it? "Neh. Pay vhat you want." The swan shrugged, noticing Ignis polishing off the tray of goodies. "Aye. Foris, Get more cakes for my good man over there." Jaako instructed to the out-of-sight gorilla. Lance: Alright. Here's 100 euro's. Lance handed Jaako the money. Jaako took the money and tossed it into a bucket of cash at the end of the room. The swan then handed the gun over the the bird. "I'd be disappointed if the gun isn't called Liddl' Firesquirt." Ignis called. Lance: Thank you, Mr. Jaako. Here's my phone number, so you can call me if you got any jobs for me to do. Lance handed Jaako his phone number. "I will keep ziz in mind, yes." The bird smiled. "Now sen! If we're done here, I must be going. I have an important meeting at 12:00.." "You mean the lunch date with that one blue jay gal~.." Ignis teased. "Right on the head. Have you been stalking me, friend?" Jaako laughed. Lance: Well, Ignus and I will be taking our leave as well. See you soon, Mr. Jaako. Lance went back to the elevator and waited for Ignus. Ignus followed behind with a whole pie in one hand, a fork in the other, and a huge grin on his face. "Ayeeeee. Later dudes." Lance sent the elevator back to the first floor. Once they got there, Lance got out of the elevator. Lance: Alright, let's go. "Whacha' plan on doing with Firesquirt, birdy?" Ignis whispered as he at another forkfull of pie. Lance: *whispers back* I'm gonna use it when out on jobs, and maybe cause a little ruckus in town. "Niceeeee." Ignis approved through a mumbled mouthful of pie. The two eventually got back into the car and were on their way. Lance: Do you have a place to stay? "Well duh. It's at the edge of town." Ignis pointed. Lance nodded. He then drove to the edge of town. Lance: Alright, can you give me directions to your place? "Take two lefts on this street and the next then keep driving until you see apartments." Lance nodded and did what Ignus said. He stopped at the apartments. Lance: It was nice meeting you. Here's my phone number in case you wanna work or hang out. Lance then gave Ignus his phone number. Ignis stared at Lance for a few moments, then smirked. "Ayeeee. I might take you up on that offer. Better than sitting around all day." Lance: Alright, catch you later. Lance waited for Ignus to get out. The teen did so casually, slamming the car door shut without so much as a glance back to Lance. "I'll find ya around. You stick out like a sore thumb here." Ignis chuckled as he headed inside the building. He had left the empty pie tin trash in the stolen car. Lance tossed the empty pie tin out the car window and onto the sidewalk and drove off towards his hotel. He parked the car outside and went inside. He then headed to his room and went to sleep. It was 2 A.M in the morning when Lance heard a shuffling noise in his room. Lance: Hm...? What the f**k is this s**t...? Lance turned on the light to see who or what was in his room. It took a bit of squinting but it was Ignis who was currently eating a jelly doughnut out of a box he had brought. He was sitting on teh edge of Lance's bed, watching him sleep. "Ayeeee dude." Lance: Ignus...? What are you doing here...? "Startn' fresh birdy dude. This is the prime time crime time. If ya wanna recruit dudes, ya gotta get yer' butt outta bed." Ignis smiled smugly. Lance nodded and got out of bed. He put on his clothes and put his gun in his jacket. Lance: Alright, let's roll. Lance left his room and went outside to his car. He got in and waited for Ignus. The teen was right behind Lance the entire way... Which was sort of creepy. He didn't bother to buckle in when he plopped down into the car. Lance started the car and drove off. Lance: You know a district where we can find lots of wannabe criminals? "Lakeworth Grove is a good block to start off with. Bunch o' young people there. Easy to talk to cuz' they're dumb." Lance nodded and drove to Lakeworth Grove. Once they got there, he checked to see if there's any young people. There was a few groups wandering the streets. Most were smoking something and all of them wore leather clothing. It looked straight out of a movie. "They try too hard." Ignis chuckled. Lance chuckled too and got out the car to talk to the groups. Lance: Hey, excuse me. My name is Lance Sullivan, and together with my buddy over here I'm planning a Crime Revolution. Together, we could crush any criminal rivals on the streets of Station Square! So, what do you guys say? You in? The teens fell silent. Looking to one another then back to Lance. "Do we get paid?" One in the back called. Lance: Yes, you will. And I already have an idea on a way to make money. Do any of you happen to know the location of a bank we can rob? "The city's got several banks, dude. Some are easier to rob than other though." A red-headed girl informed Lance. "Yeah. She's right." Ignis nodded. "Yo. Do a man a solid and gimmie one of those smokes." He called to the group. Lance: Alright. Meet me at the Mochela Hotel around 11 PM, Room 210. We'll talk business there. "Whatever." A teen shrugged. Tossing a smoke to Ignis. Who cheekily lit it with his finger. Lance: Alright, Ignis, let's observe the security force of the local bank in this district. Lance walked back to his car and got in. "Mmmmkay." He followed, getting back into the car once more. "Bank's thataway." He pointed south. Lance nodded and drove south. Ignus was so kind as to puff a cloud of smoke into Lance's face as they went. "Keep going... Keeeeep going... Keeeeeep goin- NOW STOP!" He yelled suddenly. Lance quickly slammed on the breaks. Lance: Are we there?! "No there's free samples at that bakery shop right there." Ignis pointed at a doughnut store where a man was making fresh pasteries. "..And I want one." Without another word the teen left the car to investigate the free food., Lance growled in annoyance. Ignis eventually got a doughnut and slowly made his way back to the car. A cheeky grin on his face as he nibbled on the pastery. Lance sighed and drove off once Ignis got in. Lance: Let's get to the bank now... Lance made his way to the bank, as he had found it with the car GPS. Once they got there, they stopped outside the bank. Lance: Alright, Ignis, I want you to head into the bank and take pictures on your cellphone of the security systems. Once you're done with that, come back to the car and show me the details. "Me. A normal teen with piercings and dyed fur in a crime-riddled town passing through the community bank going unnoticed. Snapping pictures as I wander around a bank. Sounds like total crap." Ignis broke down Lance's little plan like a stale cookie. But he paused, and seemed to grin. "BUT WHAT THE HECK! I've got nothing better soooo.. Here we go~!" Ignis jumped out of the car and strutted down the street. Heading inside the bank with a touch of swag. Lance: He's right...But oh well. Lance waited for Ignis to return. The kid was wandering around the bank, taking selfies with pretty much everything and claiming to upload them to his Twadder. When he returned there was even a few selfies with some cops that were stationed inside. "Ayyyye. Here ye are." Ignis tossed the phone at Lance. Lance: Excellent! Let's head to the hotel so we can print these pictures! Lance drove back to the hotel. He parked the car and went to his room. Once there, he printed the pictures and put them on the wall of the hotel room. Lance: Okay, looks like they have air vents, cops, camera's, lots of things to secure this bank. Now, I suggest we either play it loud or smart. What do you think, Ignis? "Meh. When in doubt, blow it up. It's faster and less of a hussle. The response time for reinforcements is terrible 'round these parts. BUUUUUT! Big butts. The reinforcements will be armed to the teeth. Might be slow but they will sure sting if we run into them on the way out." The teen yawned, laying splayed out on Lance's bed. Getting his dirty shoes on the blankets. Lance: Could you at least take your grimey shoes off before plopping down in my bed?! Ignis proceeded to take his muddy shoes off, on the bed. Leaving them sitting there on the edge, dirt streaks forming on the soft blankets. The teen grinned, knowing exactally what he had done. Lance sighed. Lance: I'll just call roomservice later...Anyway, you're saying the law enforcement here is armed to the teeth? "Mmmhm. They gotta be to deal with some of the crazies that live here~" Ignis chuckled, pointing a finger to himself. "Like me." Lance: All right... Lance printed out a picture of body armor and put it on the wall too. He then put a picture of a Kuruma and Carbine Rifles on the wall too. Lance: If the law enforcement is really that tough, we're gonna need some tools. First off, we're gonna need body armor to protect ourselves from gunfire. Next, we're gonna need a Kuruma, that'll be our getaway car. Finally, we're gonna need Carbine Rifles to be able to defend ourselves from the law enforcement. Ignis, do you happen to know places where we can get any of this stuff? "The car can be stollen. The gear can be picked off of some lazy officers that are always hanging around that doughnut shop from earlier." The kid shrugged. "I don't need armor." Lance: Understood. Let's go and get ourselves our supplies! Lance left his hotel room and went to his car. "Man you really love this car thing, dont'cha? Do you ever get any excercise?" Ignis inquired teasingly. Lance: I work out frequently, so don't worry about it. Lance got in his car. Ignis actually hopped into the back of the car this time, laying across the seats like a bed. Lance drove off towards a dougnut shop, where a police car was standing. Lance: Alright, I think the cops are inside the shop, so I'll lockpick the car and grab the armor and rifles. Stay here, Ignis. Lance got out the car, snuck over to the police car, lockpicked the backdoor open and grabbed the gear. He quickly put it in the trunk of the car and then drove off. The cops saw Lance stealing their stuff and naturally, they went after him. Lance: Ignis, can you tell me if we've lost them or not? "Mmm?" Ignis yawned. It sounded like he had been napping. "Oh yes. 100% gone. Mmhm." He stated groggily without even looking out the windows. The police were most definetly not gone. If anything they were calling for reinforcements. their sirens wailing as they chased Lance around the streets. Lance: You know, you're being EXTREMELY unhelpful in a situation like this! Lance continued driving through the streets of Station Square, trying to dodge police cars. Pretty soon, the teen had rolled down a window and actually poked his head out the side of the vehicle. "Ayeeeeee dudes! Stop kissing my bumper!" Ignis yelled to the men behind them. Cop: Station Square PD! Park your car, a**hole! Lance: Get your head back in the damn car, do you WANT to get yourself killed?! Ignis wasn't listening. Instead, he flicked his wrist out the window, launching one fireball after another. Several tumbled down the road and clung to one of the cop's cars. Melting the wheels, and sending the car out of control. "Ah hahahahaah!" Ignis laughed maniacally. Lance just kept driving while Ignis did his thing. One car collided into another, creating one big mess on the road and creating a blockade for the rest of the cops. Ignis proceeded to set one of the cops on fire. Laughing the whole time. Lance: Alright, this is going great so far! Lance went through many backstreets to get the cops off their tails. It looked like there wasn't anyone following anymore. Ignis blew smoke off his hand like it was a gun. " 'Kay gramps. Get us where we need to go." Lance: Alright, I'll drop this stuff off in my hotel room, and then we're going to get that Kuruma. Lance drove back to his hotel, brought the goods to his room and then returned. Lance: Alright, time to get the Kuruma. Where can we find one? "The chief officer of the city's task force definitely has a few lying around the HQ." Ignis informed Lance. Lance: Okay, let's go. Lance drove there. Once they got there, Lance saw that the Kuruma's were being guarded. Lance: Looks like the Kuruma is being guarded. We need to distract them so we can steal the Kuruma. Ignis shrugged, then dug out a chain of firecrackers from his cargo pants. Then walked right out into the open where everyone could see him. "Behold. The ultimate distraction!" Ignis announced, setting the firecrackers ablaze and dancing around the yard as officers starting fireing upon the kid. Lance used the distraction to make his way over to the Kuruma, lockpicked it and got in. He then started it and drove to Ignis. Lance: Get in, Ignis! In his own timely manner, the teen set fire to a man's hair and slowly.. But eventually made it into the Kuruma. Not because he was under attack, but because he didn't want to leave. "Ooooh. Priceless stuff right there. The only thing that could be funnier is if..." The chief officer was barking orders when suddenly his overalls caught on fire. Ignis bursted out into demented laughter as the man scrambled to take the pants off. "Ah HAHAHA! Get it?! The liar's pants is on FIRE! LITERALLY!" He had to clutch his belly because he was laughing so hard. Lance tried not to laugh, but couldn't resist. "Neh heh hehehehe~. So you do have a sense of humor. Get us outta here dude." Ignis grinned, wiping a tear from his eye. Lance sped off once Ignis got in. He sped through all kinds of streets, dodging any police that would come their way. He then parked the car behind an abandoned warehouse in a harbor in Crooklyn (Parody of Brooklyn, New York, since Station Square is based on that city. :3). Lance: We're leaving the car here and we'll pick it up when we're ready to execute the heist. "Make sure it's locked buddy. Someone'l swipe it if yer' not careful." Lance: Sure thing. Lance locked the Kuruma and then walked off towards the streets. Tumbling after him, Ignis swaggered down the road with purpose. Lance then stopped a car, pulled the driver out and stomped him in the face so he wouldn't come after them. "Wha.. Uh. AW YEH!" Ignis' confusion turned to exhilaration in 2.5 seconds. He jumped on the man and promptly hopped into his car. Lance then drove off. Lance: So, wanna get some fast food while we wait for the evening to come? "Now yer' talking! Let's hit up Burrito Gong for some authentic spanish food. I love me some burritos." Lance: Alright, let's go. Lance then drove off towards Burrito Gong and parked the car there. He got out, locked the car and walked into the restaurant. There was.. A suprisingly asian employee that was working at the counter. "Welcome to Burrito Gong. Good food here. Close door! It's windy!" The man announced in botched english. Ignis slipped inside and took the time to breathe in the greasy smell that was wafting round the air. "Mm m MM!" Lance nodded and closed the door. Lance: Alright, I'll have the Cheddar Cheese Burrito with a large soda, please. "...And two power hour burritos with one of yer' cherry slushies." The Asian man mumbled something in Japanese as he rung up the order. "That will be $10.56." Lance paid for the food. Going to the back, the man brought around their food and did a little dance. "Thank you for purchase. Refundsnotaccepted." The man unentusiastically sang, handing them the food and walking off to help another customer. Lance sat down at a table and handed Ignis his food. Lance: Bon appetit, kiddo. Lance began eating his burrito. (Was thinking of adding a Yakuza crime family to this roleplay who could be rivals to the Torrentino Crime Family. What do you think?) (Sounds good to me! .w.) "Yo. I ain't a kid, old man." Ignis pointed out as he bit off his burrito's wrapping and took a huge bite out of the wrap. (Okay.) Lance: Well, I ain't old either. Lance continued to eat his burrito. Meanwhile, elsewhere in Station Square, a Yakuza crime family was operating. The leader of the Yakuza, Kazumi Yamauchi, who was a female tanooki was sitting in her office alongside her brother, Kenji Yamauchi, the co-leader of the Yakuza. They were talking to one of their associates, Hiroshi Yamaguchi (You can play Hiroshi). Kazumi: Hiroshi, we might have a new associate for hire in our pocket. You know our friend Jaako and his crime family? Well, they got a new birdy henchman, or so I've heard. Apparently he's somewhat of a big shot, and the Torrentino crime family hates him. This is the perfect way to win our war against the Torrentino's. So, Hiroshi, I want you to travel Station Square and find this new henchman of Jaako's. Understood? "Whatever you say, Boss Lady." He sighed. "Do we got any pics or details on how to find em'? Because Station Square is a big place." Kazumi gave Hiroshi a picture of Lance. Kazumi: This is a picture of him. I think he's staying at the Mochela Hotel in Crooklyn. You'll probably find him there. The man studied the picture for a few moments. "Gottcha'. I'll find em'." With that he headed out in search of this Lance fellow. Meanwhile, back in Crooklyn, Lance and Ignis had finished their food. Lance: That was nice. Let's go back to the hotel. "M'kay. Let's go dude." Ignis shrugged, strolling out of the resteraunt and hopping into the driver's seat of the car... This was probably a bad thing. Lance: You seriously want to drive underaged? "YOLO dude. Get in." Ignis grinned. "Also FYI, I'm not underage. Just missin' my license." Lance: Alright, let's go. Lance got in. Starting up the car, the boy shifted them into drive and sped off down the road. "YAAAA HOO!" Ignis yelled as they picked up speed, swerving around other cars and trucks. Lance: Damn, son! You're quite a speed freak! "The fuz' got nothing on me." Ignis grinned. They speedily arrived at the hotel in one piece. Lance: Great! We're here! Now we gotta wait 'til 11 PM when the wannabes arrive. Lance got out of the car and went to his hotel room. The teen sped up to Lance's room and jumped on his bed. Creating a satisfying poomf of blankets and sheets to fly up. Lance rolled his eyes. Lance: Well, let's wait. 11 PM... Ignis sat impatiently looking out the hotel room's window. "You're sure you told them the address?" He asked for the millionth time. Lance: I told you a million times already, I told them to meet at the Mochela Hotel in Room 210! "Uuuuuuugh. Do we even need those guys? I could take this whole thing on by myself." Ignis groaned, sinking to the floor. Lance: If you really want to, sure, then we can go by ourselves. Lemme get ready. Once lance had gotten into his gear, he walked out of the hotel and got in the car. He then waited for Ignis. There was really no need to get into the car, since there was a small group of punks standing outside the hotel. Chattering amongst themselves. Lance got out of the car. Lance: Ah, THERE you guys are! "Pffft. We've been out here for awhile, dude!" A girl called. "Yeah! Stupid staff wouldn't let us in the building." Another chimed. Lance: I see. *looks at Ignis* Well, there you have it, Ignis, that's why they couldn't get to my room. Ignis was nowhere to be seen. Chances are the kid was still in the hotel room. By the looks of the smoke rolling out of what looked to be Lance's window up on the 2nd floor.. The teen was in a bad mood. "Aye so we doin' this or not?" A black feline with bright pink highlights demanded. Lance: Yes, we're doing this. We're leaving Ignis, because I think he's grumpy. Follow me to my getaway car. Three of you are riding with me. The rest is going in vehicles of their own. Lance got in his car. The kids all piled in. In total there seemed to be five kids that had come. Everyone moving to squeeze into Lance's car. Lance drove off towards the location where he and Ignis last left the Kuruma. Lance: Now, there's only room for two people in the Kuruma. Four of you will be using my car, the fifth one is coming with me. Also, put on this body armor and have these rifles. Lance each gave the kids body armor and a rifle. Lance: Also, before we enter the bank, please put on your masks before saying hi. Lance then unlocked the Kuruma and got in. They did as they were told, strapping the masks to their faces and breaking off into groups. Lance happened to get the sassy feline from earlier. The mask was doing a poor job of hiding her outrageously pink fur. " 'Kay dude. Let's go." Lance nodded and drove off towards the bank with the other kids following. Lance: Once we go through those doors, there's no turning back. Mainly because I've put a lot of work into this and I'll be really, really annoyed if we don't go through with it. "Mmhm. That's really none of my concern. Aside from not getting caught." The girl said harshly. Lance: Right...Well, we're at the bank, so let's go! Lance put on his mask and entered the bank holding up his rifle. Lance: This is a robbery! Everyone put your hands in the air! The bank was mostly empty, but with what people were inside. They mostly were confused rather than fearful. "Um. Can I finish this withdraw first? I need to get groceries later.." A random duck inquired. Lance hit the duck in the head with the back of his rifle. Lance: If you don't give me the cash, there will be deaths! The people then gasped as the duck hit the floor. Everyone then raising their hands in the air, and doing as they were told. The pinkie feline strolled over to the desk and pointed a gun to the woman's head. "Don't even think of calling the cops." Lance held open a bag so the people could put money in it. With what few workers that were present, they worked to quietly transfer money into said bag. Out of the corner of his eye, Lance noticed an odd flashing coming from a woman's wrist. A mere citizen doing as she was told. Lance: What's going on back there? The lady looked panicked suddenly. "Wh.. Huh?" Lance turned to the lady and put his rifle to her head. Lance: What's that in your wrist? It seemed to be a watch. She had called someone on it. Now the watch was ringing again. "Um.. My phone?" Lance: If you're calling the police or another law enforcement, you're f**king dead! Lance then turned back to the counter to get the cash. As he did, the woman threw off her high heels and made a break for the door... She probably called the cops. "Aye! Git back here!" The feline hissed, firing a bullet into the woman's leg. Causing her to cry out and hit the floor in pain. Lance: I f**king knew it! Lance then shot the woman dead. Lance: We got the cash, let's get out of here! Lance got into the Kuruma with the cash and waited for his feline companion. She came darting into the car with another bag full of cash. "Git' goin!" The kitty mewed. Lance then quickly sped off. As he sped off, he came to notice a task force barricade blocking the street up ahead. The chief that had gotten his pants set on fire was looking rather tanned.. Like a smoked sausage. He was also quite cross. "NOT THAT WAY!" The feline hissed. Lance dove the Kuruma into a side street and drove another way. Sirens could be heard in the distance. The chase had begun. "What's your plan, dude??!" Lance: We'll go into the subway system, we'll lose them there! "You mean on foot?" She shot him a questioning.. And somewhat doubtful look. "What about the rest of my gang. Where are they?" Lance: I'm sure your gang is behind us. Lance looked behind him to check. Said gang was nowhere to be seen currently. The only thing visible was a group of police cars in the distance. Lance: S**t, looks like your gang isn't behind us, just police! Looks like it's just the two of us right now! Lance continued to flee from the cops. The kitty huffed and pulled a grenade from her bag. Proceeding to roll down the window, pull the grenade's tab, and chuck it out the window at the cops behind them. Lance: Great idea, that might work! Two of the cars were able to pass the grenade before it exploded behind them. Screaming could be heard in the distance as the pair drive on. Lance continued to flee from pursuing police cars. He drove through various streets in the hope he would lose the cops. Lance: Man, this is really a moment where Ignis would come in handy... The sounds of a helicopter could be heard flying over them, a spotlight now illuminating their every move. "Ugh. Crap. We should make a run for the sewers. Jam the gas pedal so the car keeps driving on without us." The cat mewed quickly. "We don't have much time." Lance nodded and jammed the gas pedal, then jumped out of the car. The feline soon followed, yanking the bird by the arm and pratically dragging him into a dark alley. The cars could be seen wizzing past them to give chase to the kuruma. "Go go go!" She hissed quietly. Lance then ran for the sewers with the money. The kitty shoved him into the open manhole and promptly dove inside once he was in. "Ah crap I think we've been spotted." Lance: S**t...Well, let's run down the sewers until they call off their search. Lance then sprinted off into the sewers. As expected, the smell was awful. Lance could hear the footsteps of the kitty following behind him briefly. Lance: I'm sure we'll lose them this way! Just then, Lance lost his footing and slipped down a secondary shaft slope. Dumping him into a pool of.. Nastyness. "Lance? Yo old man you ok?" The feline's voice called down. Lance: *groans* I'm fine... He got up. Lance: Looks like I'll have to change clothes once this is all over...Let's continue on. Lance waited for his feline accomplice. The kitty did not wanna come down one bit. "Dude. Find a way back up to the main line. I'm not going down there." Lance: Okay! Lance managed to find a way back up to the mainline. Lance: NOW let's continue on. Lance slowily walked off. Rolling her eyes, the kitty followed. "Take a left up ahead." She called. Seeming to know her way around the place. Lance took a left. Lance: Okay. And now? Up ahead was a wide expanse of some concrete room. Which was empty and seriously inviting compared to wallowing in stink. Lance entered the room and lookes around. Lance: This looks good. How'd you know this was here? "Neh. The gang likes to use this as a hangout point." She shrugged casually. "Further down from here is a tunnel to the old railway junction. We got some food there. Probably wanna lie low for a few hours." She pointed up ahead. Lance nodded. Lance: Do you happen to have clean clothes here? Mine got dirty from slipping down the slope, and they smell like a** because of it. "Dude it's a sewer. You're gonna stink." (Should we seperate the chapters now?) (Probably) (Okay.) Lance: *sigh* Okay... Chapter 2) A few hours later, Lance and his feline accomplice were still in the sewers, laying low. "Sooooo.. What brought you here?" The feline asked as she sat reclined on a tore-up sofa in the empty expanse of room.. Counting a wad of cash in her hands. Lance: I came to Station Square to build up a criminal syndicate, y'know what I'm saying? Trying to rise to the top of the criminal underworld. Lance was also counting a wad of cash. "Mmm. Bit of a strange place to start that off. Don'tcha think?" Lance: I heard Station Square is the city of oppertunities, so I decided to come here, and here I am. The kitty chuckled. "Your funeral bub. We've got quite a few guys here that would eat your lunch." Lance: Yup. I already got on the hitlist of the Torrentino Family when I came here. Gotta be careful with those guys. "Oh yeah. They're some nasty people. You watch youself. They'll take everything from you if you're not careful." The kitty mewed bitterly.. This was an odd response. Lance nodded. He continued to sit there with his kitty accomplice. "Btw. I'm Jace." The kitty introduced herself. Standing up to turn on the TV. news reports of the bankrobery were flooding in. Seems a couple of her gang members were caught. Lance: Uh, oh...Looks like a couple of your gang members were caught by the one time... Jace tsked. "Of course those knuckle-heads did." Lance: Do you think we should start a prison break or something to free them? "Too soon. The place will be crawling with cops. Unless you got some serious firepower up your sleeve. We ain't going nowhere." Lance: You're right. We're gonna have to wait 'til we got more power. Do you think it's safe to go out now? "Mm. Yeah I guess." She shrugged. "We can make an exit through that abandoned railwayup ahead." Jace gestured to an access door some ways down the sewer. Lance: Okay. I'm gonna need to lay low for a while too, I can't stay at my hotel anymore because the cops will come looking for me. I'll ask Jaako if he could help me find a place to hang my hat for a while. By the way, here's my phone number so we can keep in contact. Lance handed Jace his phone number. The kitty waved the bird on. "Fine by me. Tell Ignis I said 'Flip you." Lance: Okay. I'll see you later. Lance then exited the sewers. He then waved Jace goodbye and went back to the hotel. Once he got to the hotel, he went to his room. Lance: Ignis, you here?! A groan could be heard from the bathroom. Lance's room was totally trashed. Walls were scorched, empty bottles were smashed everywhere. Seems the kid had a tantrum. Lance ran into the bathroom. Lance: Ignis, what the f**k did you do to my room?! There in the tub sat Ignis. The bathroom had seen the worst of his tantrum. Bits of the ceiling was sprinkling the ground with ash periodically. Pretty much everything was scorched. Somehow the toilet remained pristine in all of this.. Ignis appeared to be surrounded with empty food containers and packages of cookies... That he stole from Lance's fridge. "I do what I want, old man." Lance: It doesn't matter, anyway. We gotta get out of here. We gotta lie low after that bank job. I'll call Jaako, he might be able to get us some place to rest our heads for a while. "Correction," Ignis growled with a surprising amount of hostility. "YOU have to lie low. Cuz' y'know. Ya went and had all the fun without me." The teen spat. "Goodluck convincing Jaako without me." (That was meant to be a hint) Lance: I know, and I'm sorry for that...I'll pack my stuff and then I'll call Jaako. Lance left the bathroom and packed his stuff. He then called Jaako. Lance: Hey, Jaako, I need to lie low for a while. Do you happen to know someone in another part of the city I can stay with? "You're all over ze news my friend!" The bird squacked on the other end. "Marvelous work. Where is my sparkey Ignis boy?" Lance: He's in the bathroom of my hotel room. He got a little angry and trashed the room. "Oh. You must reconcile! Ze boy has a bit of ze temper." Lance: I will. Can you get me a place to sleep in the meantime? "Yeah yeah. I will have something arranged for my boys." With that the man hung up. Lance nodded. Before he packed his stuff, he changed into a gray hoodie and gray sweatpants, along with blue sneakers. Lance walked back into the bathroom. Lance: Hey, Ignis, I'm really sorry I didn't take you to the bank job. I thought you were too moody to come along. The teen snorted. A puff of dark smoke flaring out of his nostrils. "Yeah buddy. I see you managed to drag the Bang Gang along though." Ignis rolled his eyes, holding up his phone's screen to show a newsfeed of Jace's captured gang members. "Bet that was fun." He said sarcastically. Lance: I know, I know...Once we've got enough power, we'll break them out of prison. I can promise you that. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me. "Ugh. What heart?" Ignis muttered, shuffling around in the bathtub to sit up. "If anyone's gonna break those sorry loosers out of priz. It's gonna be me." Lance: Understood. Jaako is finding us a hideout place. We'll head to your apartment to get your stuff and then I'll contact Jaako. Sound good? "Whatever." He grunted. Rolling out of the tub to grab his keys and strut out of the hotel room. Casually tossing a fireball over his head onto the bed. Setting it ablaze. Lance nodded and left the room too. He went down to the reception, gave the key to the receptionist and then went down to his car. He got in and waited for Ignis. "W-why do I smell smoke?" The receptionist murmured. Ignis flopped down into the car wordlessly. He was clearly still mad. Lance started the car and drove to Ignis' apartment. Lance: Look, I will make this up to you, Ignis. I'll get you some work, I promise. Ignis didn't say anything, he just left the car to get his things. His appartment was a surprisingly well-kept building. Lance waited for Ignis. ...The kid came back out with a bag of a few pairs of clothes, a candy bar, and a large bottle of lighter fluid. " 'Kay. Let's go." Lance nodded and drove off, calling Jaako as he did. Lance: Yo, Jaako, I got Ignis with me, have you found a hideout place? "Yes. Please head to Fairton Square. There will be a couple waiting you there." Jaako said briefly. Lance: Okay, thank you. Lance then hung up and drove to Fairton Square. Sure enough there was a tourist-looking couple wandering around the Square. The pair sticking out like a sore thumb with their bright clothse and wide smiles. "Yech. That better not be them.." Ignis groaned. Lance: I'm afraid they are... Lance stopped the car and got out to talk to the couple. Lance: Excuse me, I'm Lance, are you two our hosts? The couple nodded fervently. "Oh yes! I'm Tina!" The woman introduced. "..And I'm Burt." The man finished. "We've got a place for youuu~" They both sang. Ignis groaned yet again, except it was louder this time around. "You've gotta be kidding me.." Lance: Okay, get in my car so you can give directions to your place. Lance directed the couple to his car and got in. The couple mirrored a confused smile together. "No..." The man corrected. "..We'll be walking. Your ride could be.." "Unsafe." the woman concluded. Lance raised his shoulders and got out of the car again. He grabbed his suitcase from the back. Lance: I guess we'll have to walk, Ignis... Ignis was already out of the car with his bag slung over his shoulder. "Let's go lady." He demanded in a grumpy tone. "Certainly." Tina nodded, her smile still as wide and unmoving as ever.. The two then lead them down the street to a row of very nice looking houses. Lance looked at the houses. Lance: This looks nice. They were promptly led through some stranger's lawn into their backyard.. Where a tunnel opened up out of the ground. "Yo. What the heck?" Ignis questioned. Lance: Is this the right place? Ignis and Lance were promptly shoved down the hole. The two tumbling down the tunnel to land softly on a cushion. Lance looked around where they were. Lance: What the f**k is this place? It was a very nice looking apartment... Underground. There was a mini kitchen, a few beds, shower, and a tv set up neatly in that wide hole. "Heck if I know. I am NOT gonna be the Alice in this wonderland. Tha's yo' job bro." Ignis announced as he got up to check out the room. Lance: This looks pretty nice. I wonder if there's an exit somewhere... Lance started searching for an exit in case they would need one. There was a stairway that spiraled upwards. The hatch at the top had closed. Seems the couple had left them there. Lance: Well, there's one exit, but I don't know if we can use it. Well, looks like Jaako did well on finding us a hideout place, Ignis. What do you think? "Meh. If its got food we're good." The teen shrugged, tossing his bag on a nearby sofa as he strolled to the fridge. A phone in their room started ringing. Ignis shrugged, seeming to not care. Lance walked over to the phone and picked it up. Lance: Lance Sullivan. "Aaaahha! Lance. How are you finding everything?" Jaako crowed on the other end. Lance: It's looking nice, Jaako. Thanks for finding me and Ignis this place. It's the perfect place to hide out until the heat of the bank job is gone. "Excellent, excellent." The bird sang. "A few weapons are left in se closet just in case." Lance: Okay, thank you. "Mmmmhm. But i will ask for a favor in a later time. Good day to you." With that the bird hung up again. Ignis had apparently found another pie. Lance put down the phone and sat down to watch tv. Lots of news.. A few oldie shows buzzing on. Quite a bit of movies playing at this hour. "Pssssh." Ignis snorted. A bit of smoke rolling out his nostrils. Meanwhile, with Hiroshi Yamaguchi... Hiroshi had made all the necessary connections with his pals, and contacted a certain swan while he was at it. Supposedly the man he was looking for was shoved down into some sort of hidey hole.. With a little guidance from a creepy couple, he abruptly entered the scene uninvited. "Aye yo boys." He grinned as he stepped off the last flight of stairs into the underground apartment. Lance: Wait, who are you? "A friend here with a propositon." Hiroshi bowed. "..Name's Hiroshi." "Pfft. You don't look like a Hiroshi." Ignis smirked. "...Or look remotely asian." Lance: Ah, I see. Nice to meet you. The name's Lance Sullivan, and this is Ignis. "Ah. Well met. I've read a bit about you, Lance." The man nodded, taking a look around the room. "Quite a show you put on earlier." Lance: Yeah, thank you. Trying to leave my mark on the city. Now, what brings you here? The man leaned against a wall as he lit himself a sig. "Boss lady takes an interest in you, birdy man. 'Ere's teh deal, she wants to hire you. Dub you an associate of the gang if you know what I mean. Lance: If Jaako's okay with it, sure, I'd love to. Can Ignis join too? Hiroshi shrugged. "If he can be a good little boy." He grinned. Ignis snorted at this remark. "You think me to be some kind of kid?" "Yeah. Cuz' you look an' act like one." The man responded as he breathed out a ring of smoke from his lit cigare. "WHY I AUTTA-.." Ignis flared up, his clothes catching fire as the teen's temper spiked. Lance: Ignis, calm the f**k down! Hiroshi just thinks you're unproven. Ignis spat a wad of flaming spit onto the ground, before promptly cooling off. "Hmf." "Heh. Got some spunk, that kid." Hiroshi chuckled. Lance: He sure does. *chuckles* The man fanned away a puff of smoke and sighed. "Well, you've got 24 hours to respond to the request. You'll be greatly compensated for your troubles.. So long as you can handle the work the job implies. And yeah.. Your cute little monkey can come along too." Ignis grit his teeth.. Crossing his arms over his chest as he took in some deep breaths to calm down. (So Ignis is a monkey? XD) (Nah, he's actually a Marten) Lance: Sure. Let me know where we can find your boss. "We'll be waiting at the abandoned railway. You know how to get there, yeah?" Lance: I'm new to the city, so not really. "Eeeh. I'll get cha' there, old man." Ignis grunted. "Then it's settled. Come by this evening, around 6ish." Lance: Understood. We'll come. With that, the mysterious man left the little hideout. Ignis eventually stomped off the raid the fridge again. Lance sighed and began watching tv. There wasn't much on.. A few oldie westerner movies. Bunch of drama shows.. What was more entertaining was watching Ignis stuff 10 hotdogs into his mouth without breaking a sweat. Later, around 6 PM, Lance went to the abandoned railway with Ignis. Kazumi and Kenji Yamauchi were standing there, together with Hiroshi and a bunch of bodyguards. Kazumi and Kenji saw Ignis and Lance walking their way. Kazumi: They actually came. *to Hiroshi* Well done, Hiroshi-san. You have done us proud once again. Hiroshi bowed, "I aim to please, Ma'dam." Ignis sniffed, rubbing his nose a few times. "Well I'll be darned." The boy muttered. Kazumi: Hello, you two. I'm Kazumi Yamauchi, leader of the Yakuza. This is my brother Kenji, co-leader of the Yakuza. Kenji: Hello. Lance: So, what do you need from us? Kazumi: We heard you were an associate of our friend Jaako, and we wanted to hire you two to do some work for us. Lance: Sounds interesting. What do you think, Iggy? "Neh. Sounds like a good time waister. What kind of work do you want us doin'?" Ignis asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Kazumi: We want you to sabotage some operations run by the Torrentino Mafia. A few years ago, they killed our brother Morikazu Yamauchi, and we've been wanting to get back at them for that for a long time now. Our first job for you is that you hijack a Torrentino meth tanker and bring it to Hiroshi at a warehouse off Dutch van der Linde Street. You gotta watch out, though, as the Torrentino's will be well armed, and meth juice is highly flammable, so don't damage the tanker, okay? Lance: We can handle that, right, Iggy? "Pffft. Puh-lease. I could take em' in my sleep." Lance: Okay, we'll be off. Lance took Ignis to his car. Lance: Do you trust those Yakuza people, Ignis? (Gonna need more than that to work with. ^^; ) (What do you mean?) (Well. More actions from Lance other than getting in the car. I mean.. the most I can do here is have Ignis get in the car, say something gothish, then fall silent again.) (Okay.) "Pffft. I don't trust much of anyone. Let alone them Ya-whatchamacallits." Lance: Okay. I'm not really sure if I can trust them either. I mean, they could stab you in the back: Literally. "Eh. We'll see about that. I'm too young to die so stupidly. I'd no sooner roast their skins." Lance: Well, let's do this job for them and we'll see what happens. Lance drove off towards the location of the meth tanker. They found it sitting on a truck at Rotterdam Street. Lance: Here it is. Let's go. Lance got out of his car and carjacked the truck. He got in and waited for Ignis. Ignis more-or-less sauntered up to the car and proceeded to burn a smiley face into the side of the vehicle. The smell was terrible, but Ignis didn't seem to mind. Lance drove off to Dutch van der Linde Street as soon as Ignis got in. "Weeeeeeeeee...." Ignis remarked sarcastically as they drove off. "..I feel like all you ever do is drive.." He groaned. "This is so boring.." Lance: Well, if you're criminal, you move around a lot, and in my case, I drive a lot. So driving is mandatory. "Neh. Least you can do is do it in style maaaan. Like a 'cycle. That would be sweet." Lance: A cycle? Whatcha mean? Ignis let out a long, exasperated sigh. "A bike. A motercycle, old man." Lance: Ah, I see. We could steal a motorcycle off a biker gang after this job. Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays